


Worth My While

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: "Screw you guys, I'm gonna go get laid."- Me, circa 2006.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455649
Kudos: 33





	Worth My While

After parking my car across the street, and making my way down the slight incline of the backyard, I quietly let myself in through the unlocked basement door at the back of the house. Even though it was after 10:30 PM, Bobby had extended an invitation to me earlier in the evening, insisting that we hang out.

He had recently come home after spending a month visiting his extended family out of state, and though we occasionally talked on AIM, we hadn't seen each other in quite some time. Life had gotten in the way of our sexual relationship: jobs, other friends, and other priorities. 

The fact that I've mentioned chatting on AOL Instant Messenger should tell you that this piece is taking place in the mid-2000s.

The basement was mostly dark, though the desk lamp next to Bobby's computer had been switched on, outlining the shape of the furniture, and dimly lighting a path so I could find my way around the room. For a moment, I thought I was completely alone until I looked over at the double bed on my left and found Bobby curled up on his side, his back to me. 

It wasn't uncommon for him to invite me over, and then go to bed during the time it took me to finish whatever I was doing before coming over. In this case, I'd gone on a martini date with some friends before heading over to Bobby's neck of the woods. I was also used to his odd hours, so I didn't feel as if I were intruding on his sleep.

After setting my faux Chinese silk bag on the floor, and sliding my feet out of my sandals, I crept over to the bed and gingerly eased myself onto it. I took care not to jostle Bobby, and breathed a sigh of relief that my knees didn't go off like gunshots as I crawled toward him. It definitely wasn't uncommon for me to climb into bed with him either.

I settled myself next to him and wrapped my tan arms around his warm body. I could feel the worn nylon of his gym shorts scratch against my bare legs.

"Wakey, wakey," I softly cooed, my lips gently nuzzling the sweet spot behind his ear. I sang a few off-key bars of "Good Mornin'" from _Singin' in the Rain_ for good measure as well.

Bobby stretched and snuffled in his sleep, his hand reaching for mine and rubbing my palm along his chest. The crinkly golden hair between his pecs felt soft beneath my fingers. He made no move to wake up or greet me.

"Come on, dude," I giggled as I kissed along his shoulder blade. His skin smelled of soap, and I pressed my forehead against the back of his neck. "You know, I ditched my friends so I could come over here, and they’re kinda mad at me. You'd better make this worth my while."

Bobby snorted and slid my hand down his stomach, his abdominal muscles quivering against my touch. Before I could say anything, he pressed my hand over the outline of the erection in his shorts.

"Is this worth your while?" he asked as I gently cupped him, feeling him out.

I hummed in response. I could practically feel my pussy throb and grow wet as I fondled him. It'd been a long time since we'd last fucked, and I was ready for whatever he had in mind.

Bobby finally turned over to face me, his intense gaze never faltering as he settled his body over mine. "I've missed your pretty face," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

It wasn't difficult to lose myself in his kisses, my mouth opening so he could press his tongue against mine. I purred as he rocked his crotch against mine, my body moving with him. His rhythm was always simple, and I easily found myself falling back in step. He groaned as my teeth gently sank into his bottom lip, then caressed the side of my face before pulling back to reach for the hem of my black Bauhaus T-shirt.

"Arms up," Bobby instructed, and I dutifully did as I was told, watching as my shirt fell to the floor.

"Impatient, are we," I commented as he popped open the button on my cutoffs.

"The quicker you're naked, the sooner I can fuck you," he replied as he pulled my shorts and panties off in one smooth motion. The speed with which he was undressing me made me laugh. Clearly, this was going to be one of our more quick fucks.

"Is your mom home?" I asked, taking into consideration that not everybody wanted to hear us bang. Even though I'm not obnoxiously loud when I'm having sex, there had definitely been a few embarrassing moments in which his mom had overheard the proceedings, and stomped on the kitchen floor above us to quiet us down. Whoops!

"No, she's out at the bar, so it's just us. I wanna hear you tonight, now take off that bra," Bobby ordered.

"Only if you take off your own clothes," I smirked as I sat up to reach behind myself for the clasps. "Even the score here, boy."

Bobby nodded. "You got it." He sat back and pulled off his shorts and boxers, his hard cock springing out, his balls already starting to draw up tight against his body. As usual, my response to his naked body was Pavlovian, and I felt my mouth water. How long had it been since I'd last sucked his cock? What position was he going to fuck me in tonight? How many times was I going to cum? Whatever the outcome, I knew I wouldn't be going home disappointed.

My bra had barely hit the basement's concrete floor before Bobby pushed me onto my back. I moaned as his hands caressed my body, fondling my tits and feeling along my rib cage before settling between my thighs to cup my wet cunt. Two of his fingers traced along my slit before sliding inside me.

"I love how wet you are," Bobby commented as he worked his digits in and out of me, stroking me just the way I like it. "Always so fuckin' ready for me."

"Go down on me," I begged, my vision growing hazy in the dim light, the slick sounds that were emanating from my cunt loud in my ears. "I love it when you use your tongue."

Bobby withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his mouth. I watched with rapturous glee as he swiped his tongue over them, licking them clean. The action made me positively _ache_ with lust.

He grinned at me before lying down on his stomach between my open thighs. "God, you even _smell_ amazing," he breathed before hooking his arms around my thighs and getting to work. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

The first touch of his tongue against my folds was pure heaven. I closed my eyes as I gasped in pleasure, my fingers threading through his russet hair. "Ravenous" is the best word I can use to describe the way Bobby was eating me out, though "voracious" works, too. "Starving faithful" is a phrase that comes to mind as well. He lapped at my clit, fucked me with his tongue, and employed his fingers to spread my labial lips wider in an effort to better get at my flavor. All of this had me arching my hips and grinding my pussy against his face.

My orgasm crept up on me, and it wasn't long before I was gasping, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-- _oh!_ " my voice taking on that high, breathy tone that usually signaled my release. I shuddered and sobbed, my trembling thighs clamping down on either side of his head.

You ever have one of those orgasms where you feel like you're in the throes of demonic possession, all convulsions, eyes rolling back into your skull, complete with inhuman sounds? Yeah, that's exactly what this climax felt like as Bobby worked my pussy. Fucking intense!

After regaining consciousness, I opened my eyes to find Bobby sitting back on his heels, stroking his hard cock from root to tip. Though he didn't seem to have any qualms about his naked body, he usually didn't masturbate in front of me. Sure, I'd gladly put on a private show for him when given the opportunity, but it was just something he never did in return, and honestly, I wasn't bothered by it. 

I watched him for a moment, my right hand snaking towards my spent pussy so I could touch myself in time to the rhythm he was setting up with his own body. Little aftershocks from my orgasm shot up my spine as I rubbed my clit, and I shivered.

Bobby winked at me. "Get on your knees," he instructed.

I did as I was told, barely batting an eye when he slapped my ass a few times, though it made me moan and arch my hips back toward him. I knew exactly what was coming, and I was beyond ready for it. Ever since he'd first banged me doggy style, I'd become a slut for that particular position; never verbally asking for it whenever we got together, but always trying to initiate it by putting myself on all fours. I was definitely submissive when it came to Bobby, and he was always willing to oblige me.

Bobby put his hands on my hips and pulled me back towards him. "You want it?" he asked as he rubbed the head of his cock over my wet entrance.

"I _need_ it," I exalted, a beatific smile creeping across my face as I felt him push his cock through, his groans filling my ears as he bottomed out. "Fuck me, please."

Bobby held my hips in place as he began to fuck me. The long tight strokes he was using felt so good that I leaned forward on my elbows to bury my face in the sheets. My God, if I died from the sexual pleasure that he was inflicting upon me, then I would gladly accept my fate. Don't even bother shipping my body back home, just leave me here in his bed.

Before I could start touching myself, Bobby slid his cock out of me, and hoisted me up into a kneeling position. I whined at the loss of contact, but allowed him to knot his fingers in my hair and pull my head back so he could kiss my mouth. My tongue met his, and I let him kiss me sloppily as he fondled my tits.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked as I tried to guide him back between my thighs. He was too quick for me, and shifted away.

"I've changed my mind. I want you on your back," Bobby answered as he tapped on my right hip to make me move.

Once I had made myself comfortable, he wasted no time in settling between my legs and guiding himself back inside. I keened loudly, and immediately began to grind myself against him, my body rising to meet his thrusts. As much as I loved being fucked from behind, I also adored missionary because it allowed me to watch his body pumping into mine.

"You feel so fucking good," Bobby groaned as he hitched my legs up so he could penetrate me deeper. The new angle made me cry out and I reached down to play with myself, my fingers furiously rubbing my swollen clit in time with his strokes. It wasn't long before I felt my body break while gasping out, "I'm there! I'm so there!"

I shattered beneath him; my quaking sobs filling all four corners of the room, my throbbing pussy becoming the center of my existence. Bobby fucked me through it, his hips maintaining the pace before he quickly pulled out of me. Through my post-orgasmic haze, I watched as he stroked his cock, and then shot his load across my stomach and pelvis. My gasps dissolved into giggles as the warmth of his cum on my skin made me squirm.

Bobby let go of his cock and collapsed next to me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. We lay there for a few minutes, slowly coming back to our respective selves, the sweat cooling on his body, and his cum cooling on my stomach.

"Was that worth your while?" Bobby asked as he handed me a few tissues from the bedside table.

I mopped up the mess, and tossed the tissues to the floor. I looked over at him and casually shrugged. "It's a start." I couldn't suppress my laughter, even if my life depended on it.

Bobby scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Gimme a few minutes, and then I'll fuck you for real."

I sighed. Sweeter words were never spoken.


End file.
